Everyday hero
by AlphaKid1
Summary: A choose your own romance story. Jaune Arc is the new janitor at Beacon who wants to contribute more to helping out Huntsman as they to him personifies the epitome of heroes. But through his journey he learn that being a hero can happen in more ways then just being on a battlefield. Watch as Jaune learns, grows, and find love and meaning in his quest for heroism.


**Ch.1 The makings of a hero**

* * *

I wish I could be a hero.

Was the words that kept circling my head as I rolled a trolley filled with sleeping bags down the halls of Beacon Academy in preparation for the arrival of the new students who would be attending it. Even though I only been working here for three days the thought of new students coming to Beacon filled me with feelings of both happiness and envy. Happiness because I get to watch the making of heroes and envy because I wish I could be one of these heroes.

My fascination for heroes came into my life when I was a bit younger. There was this show I used to watch called Pumpkin Pete and friends, it followed the heroic mascot character Pumpkin Pete as he and his friends battle the forces of evil to save the day. It was the best show at the time to me even today it still stands as the best. And Pumpkin Pete was someone I wanted to be like. A hero. A little after that show stop airing I learned about huntsmen, Grimm and Aura. Being a huntsmen was the most ideal occupation to me it was something that I can fully immerse myself in my idea of heroics to be. I was filled with joy to realize that I can reenact this life of saving people, defeating the monster, and saving the day. But that joy quickly turn to sorrow as I learned that I didn't have a knack for using aura.

In Remnant there's this thing known as aura. A manifestation of one's soul which can grant the person who can utilizes it amazing strength and power. Unfortunately the amount of people who can use aura is forty-three percent. And sadly I'm part of the fifty-seven percent the group who were born talentless, normies. Normies is what were called by people who can use the power. People who can use the power was called by us special. Dad always said it was like a coin toss since the percentage was close to fifty-fifty. The chances of you being born with it goes up if one of your parents can use it, goes up a lot more if both of them can. Sadly in the history of the Arc family no one ever had it and that didn't change now.

But being someone who couldn't use aura the only way to reenact my love for heroes was to join the military. But that idea never felt right to me. And I a few years of being depress a thought came to me. It was simple but it gave me a goal.

If I couldn't be a hero I will do the next best thing and help them out. Which leads me to Beacon. Seeing as I wanted to do everything I can. The easiest position I can get would be a janitor at the moment. But I do have goals of advancement. To what I have no idea at the moment.

"Here we are" I said as I finally made my way through all the halls and corridors to finally reach the ballroom. Finally happy to finish the last trip of bringing in the sleeping bags from this maze like gigantic school. Seeing as I it's going to be busier I need to understand my way around here fast.

As I sat the last sleeping bags towards the wall I turned around to see the burly Peter Port. Standing in front of me. In his usual burgundy suit.

Professor Port was first person I met here. I would go as far to say if I was bold that he wanted to meet me. Saying how the resume I sent in was an ispiring one as I detailed my reasoning as why I wanted to work here. Thanks to him I was able to set in nicely. In actuality he feels more like a friend to me then a boss. Playful, chummy, and feel with bravado. Even though his stories of his younger days go on for a long time. I still enjoy listening to them.

"How's our youngest members doing?" Port said in his usual jolly manner as he look around the ballroom no doubt looking at the set up of refreshments tables, pillows and sleeping bags. That were brought in by me and some of the other staff members.

"Fine sir. After I'm done unloading these I will join some of the others outside to help with them with any clean up."

"Sounds grand." Port said with gusto. "And I take it you remember where the construction room on the first floor is right."

"Yes sir!" The construction room. A room that's filled with repairing damage school property ranging from cracked pavement to broken down classrooms. It was a strange room. I know all the upcoming students are my age of seventeen but that can't be that much of a handful can they?

"Excellent! Mr. Arc your on your way to fitting in right at home here. Anyway the reason I came down here was to meet a few students who I sent to pick up something for me. The other is to tell you to come see me after your shift for the day is done. I have an exciting proposition for you. Which I'm sure you would love to take." he then gave me a goodbye and left.

Proposition? I wonder what kind. As I kept trying to figure out what this proposition was I finished setting up the sleeping bags to the wall and made my way outside.

 **xxXXXxx**

"It's amazing how many of these students are here." I whispered under my breath as the last airship descended from Beacon to go back to Vale. The idea of having to get back on one of those things gave me a nauseating feeling in my stomach. Reminding me the first time I came here to this school and empty my stomach out into the nearest trashcan after I just arrived. Luckily one of the flight attendants told me his son also have motion sickness and told me I can go to a pharmacy in Vale to pick medicine for it. Unluckily thanks to getting a cheap studio house in one of the cheaper parts of Vale I'm flat broke at the moment. Thank Monty that staff members here get to eat at the cafeteria twice per day free.

As I look at the students I noticed the colored clothing that all have. Each one wearing clothing of differing styles. It suddenly maid me remember what I was wearing at the moment; a light blue janitor jumpsuit with a hat that said Beacon Academy staff. It wasn't like I was ashamed of my clothing it just felt weird looking at people my age dressed up in there on set of style while I have to wear a uniform.

Perks of being a special I guess.

As I looked around more picking up trash and directing people to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony. I glanced at my watched to find out I had one more hour of the day left before I'm done. Which made me wonder what the proposition Port propose was about. As I try to hide my excitement I looked around at more of the students here trying to take my mind off it.

What stood out to me the most was these two very cute girls. One was a girl with short black hair with a reddish tent dressed in some red and black gothic like clothes. The other was a lady who seemed proper and prim to every degree. Her hair was white which matched her white and blue dress prefectly.

Will I ever have the chance to go out with these girls?

No, no I will not

Will i still continue to look and stare at them from a distance?

Yes, yes I will.

As I continue to look at the two. Something happened. Something I didn't expect.

They exploded.

As I rushed over to the two to see if they was okay. The moment that the smoke left them they seemed perfectly find. I know aura can strengthened a person skin and weapon but I didn't think clothes as well. If it wasn't for the fact that I seen the explosion happened with my very eyes and see the small crater left behind I wouldn't believe it. After ascertaining my disbelief. I began to notice something else. And that was the people around me. Some looked at the spectacle of these two girls and laugh some of them just walked on there merry way continued to do whatever it was they were doing. None of them had the looked I had on my face of sacredness or worry.

 _Is this just a norn for huntsman?_ It seemed liked it. As I tried to question my own opinions of what happened the white hair girl left in a huff. And before I knew it this beautiful black hair ribbon girl approached the the red and black girl and left leaving her all in the crater alone.

I guess I should go check up on her. I did as I finally got to the crater seeing the girl laying down on the ground. I approached her and offered her a hand up which she gladly accepted with a smile only to freak out a bit after she saw my hat which read Beacon academy staff.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident" the girl said in a fast tone as she got in a defensive position as she closed her eyes, put her hands above her head, and hid her face to me.

"You're not in trouble. I just came to see if you were alright." I said to the girl who relax an ease up a bit. I guess if staff did come an approach you like this that would cause for this kind of response.

"Oh. I see. Well I'm perfectly fine just… not having the first day I thought I would." She nervously chuckled. Which in response gave me a chuckle myself.

"I see well I'm sure it will get better. After all you're a student of Beacon a school for hero-, I mean huntsman. And don't worry about this Beacon is known for being able to clean up this small occurrences in a jiffy." I said as I point at the crater underneath her feet. I honestly didn't know if this was a natural occurrence but seeing as we had rigorous construction training and such it probably wasn't so far fetch. "Anyway the meeting in the auditorium will start soon. If you just follow his path way and make a right at the next available point you should be there soon." As I said this the girl gave me a nod and quickly fled away probably a bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

I guess this is why they drill us so hard on learning how to do construction repair. I said as I head to the construction room while trying to find some more staff to help. Seeing as this might take up some time I guess this will be my last thing of the day.

 **xxXXXxx**

After cleaning up I made my way to the building where Port office is, giving a knock on the door to see if he was in there.

"Come in." A voice said from the inside of the room.

As I open the door to Port office to let myself in. Two things stood out to me. The first one being the golden bust in the image of Peter Port himself. The second was the very attractive looking girl in stylish clothing wearing a beret on her brown hair and donning some neat looking sunglasses. Other then those two things the office seem like any regular office a teacher would have.

"Well I guess I'll let myself out then. See you in class professor." The girl said to Port as she starred to head towards the door giving me a nod as acknowledgement to my presence before leaving. I know I will never get a chance to interact with any of these girls but I can't say I don't enjoy all the eye candy to look at.

"She's a fine young lass isn't she? I also heard that she's single." Port told me with a gleeful smile as I walk closer to his desk. It's not like he was wrong she was unmistakably beautiful. But I never heard of a janitor scoring big with a girl that good-looking before.

Well even if I wasn't it's not like a normie would be able to get with a special and a hunter no less.

"Anyway." Port said with a cough which garner my attention away from the door and back on to him. "I know you are done for the day and probably want to return home so I'll keep this quick. I was wondering if you would like to live on campus for a month. I know you just bought an apartment. On the outskirts of Vale but what do you say to experiencing life on campus for a bit? We have an open room in the second year's dormitory. It will give you a chance to interact with those of your age and at least get the feel of being a hunter. What do you say?"

Yes) if you choose yes to Port proposition go to Ch.2

No) if you choose no to Port proposition go to Ch.3

* * *

 **AN: hello and thank you for reading my first chapter. If you are wondering about why the book says go to either ch.2 or ch.3 it's because I want to make this a pick your own route book. Meaning that I will have many different options you can choose throughout the book which will lead to different routes with different girls. The reason as to why I made it like this is because I want this book to be read many different time with a feeling of the reader getting to choose the girl they like to be with (might add guys if people want that), at the time I have at least six different girl routes in mind for this series. And to let you know I want to make the relationship experience feel real so don't expect them to fall for him or vice versa for a while** **. I also would gladly like constructive feedback or criticism from anyone and everyone to know what I can improve on thank you.**


End file.
